


More Than We Were

by Potatoey_blob



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, first work kinda scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatoey_blob/pseuds/Potatoey_blob
Summary: When a new set of twins show up the cautious normal of Keefe's relationship with Fitz is shaken. Maybe it will even break.Keefe has to learn that he isn't terrible, he learns that his Texan Darlin' isn't either, and maybe his stable wasn't his safe. Maybe being closer to that emo kid won't hurt. Maybe the cute nerdy boy his boyfriend was so close with was a friend. Maybe he was not what his dad said. Maybe...
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Fitz Vacker, Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen/Tam Song/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Kudos: 11





	More Than We Were

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, I really hope you like it...  
> more notes at the bottom

C 1: When we met  
“Oh my god, loser!!” Keefe exclaimed, bounding towards the boy. “My Chem? Really?” He shoved him into the lockers, turning just in time to see Fitz walk in. So, that meant… Wait, wait, “Wait! You’re not Fitz…. I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.”  
“Yeah, you better be,” Not Fitz said, pulling his hood down and staring at Keefe.  
He was absolutely gorgeous, his hair, which looked soft and was dip-dyed silver, fell gently over one eye. His skin was a light brown, tawny color, his cheeks blushed a soft rosy-orange. He stared at Keefe, thinking about all the millions of things he wanted to say to him about his icy ocean eyes, his spiky golden hair, how fucking squishable his pink cheeks looked… They stood staring at one another for an indeterminable amount of time.  
In fact, they stood there until Fitz jumped onto Keefe’s back. “Hiya, darlin’!”  
Keefe jumped and Fitz dropped onto his feet. “Hi, dork,” he laughed ruffling Fitz’s hair, but he was still thinking about the emo-ass beauty next to them.  
“Hey, I’m Tam by the way,” He smiled, “I’m new here, this is my locker…” He turned to Fitz, “You must be Fitz, I’m assuming this one-” he gestured at the locker next to his “-is yours… loser?” Tam turned to Keefe confused because Fitz was far from loser material. He was a deep golden-brown with chestnut-brown hair and stunning teal eyes. He was wearing a varsity jacket for heavens sakes. The only “nerdy” thing about him was his thick-rimmed black glasses.  
Fitz started to laugh, “Oh my god, Keefe what have you told him about me?”  
“Nothing! I just thought he was you…” he grinned, “listen he had his hood up!!! I forgot you were meant to give that back today, okay? And in my defense you literally never do!”  
Tam’s smile dropped, they were dating, and Fitz might be a nerd, but he’s a really cute nerd. “Well, uh, first period is starting in a minute, I’d better go.”  
“Wait!” Keefe yelped. “Two things. One, who’s your teacher, two, could I get your number?”  
Blushing Tam fumbled for his phone and Keefe typed his number into his contacts, “You have class with Fitzy, smarty pants.” Keefe readjusted his backpack and started down the hall before turning around, “Call me later, Bangs Boy?”  
Tam was melting, he had no idea what just happened. “Don’t call me that, rat-bastard!”

Texas Darlin'

F: Sooooo.... Tam, huh?

K:yeah what about him?

F:Oh come on, babe  
F: You were *staring into his eyes*

K: so,,, he's really fucking hot  
K: but I swEAR  
K: I would never ever

F: Can we talk after school?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this was chapter 1!!!!  
> also late tw for cursing, I will be swearing freely


End file.
